Zlato or as translated Love
by guitarist1998
Summary: A love story between McGee and Bishop with a little help to both from the sideline by Ellie's cousin and former Navy Corpsman Dean Bishop. Also McGee proposed to Deliah and got rejected. Will Ellie help him as a friend or something more? No body knows, except me.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after the end of season 13. Let's just say that Ziva's death and Tony leaving both McGee and Bishop start to notices that they get a weird gut feeling around the other and they aren't the only ones. But enough of that let's begin the story.

The day had started out as any other normal day would. With the team all walking into the Bullpen first one there was McGee and as usual he sat down to finish the coffee he had bought on the way to work and ate the bear claw he had gotten. While he was enjoying the quiet of the morning. After finishing off his bear claw he turned on his computer, logged in and went to his email and went through and saw nothing that is important. The next person to enter is Bishop and at least four other people. It seemed weird, because McGee felt happy to see Bishop, more than usual he should say.

"Good morning Bishop. How was your weekend?"

"It was good Tim how about your's?"

"It was good also. I managed to write two more chapters." Right as he finishes the sentence Gibbs walks out of the elevator with another person in tow. The man is wearing a US Marine Corps Utility Uniform. Now this man is not bad looking. He is around 6' and weighs around 178 pounds. He is a medium build and with his sleeves rolled up is quite well toned. He has a jawline and cheeks like Harrison Fords. He has Hazel colored eyes and blonde hair, not as blonde as Bishops around a shade or two darker. He also has stubble on his face the same color as his hair. McGee being used to military uniforms notices that he has Navy emblems and ranks on his uniform.

"Hey Boss who is that with you?" Ellie turns to look at who the guy is and immediately jumps up and hugs the man. She then just starts rambling things to the man before Gibbs coughs to get their attention.

"Oh sorry guys. Gibbs, McGee this is my cousin Dean Bishop. Dean these are my coworker and boss Timothy McGee and Leroy Jethro Gibbs." All three move to shake hands. Dean and McGee shake first then Gibbs.

"Nice to meet you Gunny." Dean tells him while looking him dead in the eyes and doesn't even seemed fazed. To both McGee and Bishop this is an amazing sight to behold and would also go down in legend in NCIS.

"Hey Bishop why don't you show Doc here around the office."

"Doc. I thought you were a Corpsman Deanie."

"I am a Corpsman Ellie Skellie. Marines call corpsman Doc as a sign of affection." Gibbs laughs at this thinking of all the Corpsmen he ran into as a Marine.

"Well this is the Bullpen where we do most of the office work. Up there is MTAC where umm…"

"I know what it is because of my work."

"Well the next place up is our forensic scientist lab." With that they start to walk towards the elevator to Abby's lab. While going down Ellie stops the elevator in between the floors.

"So what are you doing here Dean?"

"What do you mean? Can I not come and visit my lovely cousin?"

"Now I know for sure you are up to something Dean. What is it?"

"I Just got back from deployment and heard about you and Jake."

"So that is why. Did my mom send you?"

"No she did not I came because I haven't seen you in forever and I was needing a place to stay."

"Why would you need a place to stay Deanie. Aren't you stationed out west."

"I was but they are transferring me out to Quantico for the last few months of my enlistment."  
"What are you going to do after that?"

"Finish the tour and I'll tell you." As he says this he flips the on switch.

"Besides I'm also here for my second Medal of Honor And my sixth Purple Heart." The elevator stops and he gets off and walks into the lab while Bishop stands there in shock, Dean turns around and asks.

"Hey you coming or not Ellie?" Ellie snaps out of and comes running to catch up. They enter the lab saying.

"Your second Medal of Honor, and sixth Purple Heart." Abby turns around with her mouth agape.

"Second Medal of Honor and Sixth Purple Heart? What other medals do you have?"

"How about introductions first Ms…"

"Abby Sciuto Forensic scientist, NCIS. Who are you."

"Chief Petty Officer Dean Bishop Ellie's cousin."

"So you are a Hospital Corpsman?"

"Yes I am. Nice tattoos by the way."

"Thank you. Do you have any?" Bishop laughs at this. Both Abby and Dean look at her.

"Sorry about that. It's just your mom Dean and how against…" Dean is giving Bishop a look.

"Oh my god you have tattoos?"

"Yes I do. In fact I have three. And to answer why Ells said what she said is because is because my mom is super against tattoos."

"I would love to have you tell us what they are but we still have one more major stop."

"And that is?" Dean asks.

"That would be the autopsy room and both Ducky and Jimmy."

"Ducky? Why is he called Ducky."

"Well his real name is Donald Mallard."

"Oh that makes much more sense than naming your child Ducky. Well then it was a pleasure to meet you Abby." Dean tells her while they shake hands. Abby does a sign that she taught Bishop.

"She can talk to you later for sure." Abby's face lits up.

"You know sign language. Why didn't you tell me." Abby then signs 'Both of my parents are deaf. Why do you know sign.'

'I had a friend who was deaf and so I decide to learn for her.'

'Is this a friend or a 'Friend' friend?'

"Will you two stop signing each other?" Bishop asks them.

'Should we stop or?'

'Let's stop Abby.'

"Okay Skells, let's go visit this Ducky fellow."

"Why did you call her Skells?" Abby asks.

"Well it is short for her nickname."

"Which is…"

"Dean if you value your life you will not answer that question."

"You know that you can't beat me Ells."

"You can crash at my place until your enlistment is up."

"Deal." Dean then turns to Abby and says. "Sorry the truth will have to wait." Abby nods her head in understanding. Both Dean and Bishop head towards the elevator.

"Thanks for agreeing to house me."

"Well Deanie you had my arm tied behind my back."

"No problem Ellie Skellie." They grin at each other.

When they reach the autopsy Bishop decides to tell Dean about Ducky.

"Now Dean, Ducky is a from Scotland and he loves to tell stories and spout facts. So be wary of that."

"Okay. Thanks Ells." They both then walk into autopsy and see Ducky and Jimmy looking at something on the computer.

"Ducky, Jimmy I have someone to introduce to you."

They both turn around and see Bishop with a handsome young man around the same age as her.

"Well hello there Eleanor. Who is this young man with you?" Ducky asks her.

"This is my cousin Chief Petty Officer Dean Bishop." Ellie informs him. Dean sticks his hand out to shake with Ducky and Jimmy.

"It is good to meet you Dean my name is…"

"Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard ME from Scotland, United Kingdom." Ducky seems a little shocked.

"Ells told me about you in the elevator." While he is talking to Ducky Bishops phone rings, she then looks at her phone it's a text from McGee.

 _Bishop can you get up here._

 _Why McGee?_

 _It's about your cousin and this Medal of Honor he is getting._

 _Why did you and Gibbs look into that._

 _Just get up here._

"Hey Dean they want us back upstairs," Her phone goes off again "They want Ducky and Palmer, too."

In the Bullpen with everyone

When the four walk in they see that Dean's profile is up on the plasma with McGee, Gibbs, Abby, Director Vance, and the Secretary of the Navy. When Dean sees SECNAV he immediately snaps to attention.

"At ease Corpsman." She tells him, which he does.

"I see you got a hold of my file." He then looks at it a little closer. "Oh and that incident report." He doesn't look to happy about the fact they had looked it up. Ellie starts to read the incident report before Dean steps in front of the screen.

"If y'all want the first hand account or not." Everyone there, except for SECNAV who had already read the incident file, nod their heads yes.

"It was in my most recent deployment to Afghanistan we were on a routine patrol to draw the attention to us from a village in the middle of nowhere, while the SEABEES worked to restore the village." He stops to takes a deep breath before continuing his tale about it.

"We were all just walking, talking about normal things and then everything goes to shit. It was just gunfire at first then came the RPG's and as the Doc I immediately jumped into action the other Doc with us got injured by an RPG blast along with two other Marines we ordered a MEDEVAC and I was the only Doc available for a period of 52 hours while we battled a group well hidden in hills. We had been able to make into a compound and we in essence made a final stand there." He ends his story there.

"That's all you are going to give us?" Abby says. Dean nods his head yes. "I will not allow that I still don't get why you are getting a Medal of Honor for."

This time it's SECNAV who speaks up.

"The reason he is getting a Medal of Honor is due to the fact that towards the end of the battle almost all of the men on the ground were injured and the Chief here knew that the only way any MEDEVAC helicopter would land be if the fire lightened up, so he decided to run out of the compound and draw as much fire while he told the Lieutenant in charge to have them drop everything they had in store on him."

"Why would you do that Dean?!" Bishop yells at him.

"It's because I was charging straight at the enemy location and making them focus on me. It also helped the Marines that were needed to be evaced get what they need. Also the copters that landed had the reinforcements we desperately needed land in the compound and not a mile away." Dean tells her.

"So you did a suicide run knowing that if you didn't your friends would not." Gibbs said. Dean just nods his head.

"It's also because there was a wounded Marine out there." SECNAV says, and again Dean just nods. Gibbs chuckles, and everyone just looks at him.

"What it's just like that quote an unknown Marine made…" Before he could say Dean speaks up.

"A Navy Corpsman will go to the Gates of Hell to help a wounded Marine. Even if it cost him his own life. These men are the embodiment of Courage." Everyone just looks at him.

"Well I have that tattooed on my chest, and it is very true." He says looking at Gibbs.

"You were a Marine weren't you. I'm guessing you were a Gunnery Sergeant before leaving." Gibbs just nods his head yes.

"What does that have to do with this." Bishop asks.

"That means we are the same rank Ells." Everyone just nods their heads in understanding. After that Bishop decides to hug the one person who was like a brother to hug him. When she does that he winces massively. The reason is because she is shorter than Abby and Abby hugged him around the neck.

"Are you still hurt Dean?" Bishop asks. Dean just kind of looks down and to the side. Bishop knows this is his biggest tale he has when it comes to him being hurt.

"I know you are hurt still. You just did your biggest tale ever. Shirt off now." Ellie demands the last part and it shocks everyone except for Dean. In which he does as she asked him to. When he removes his Blouse and T-shirt. They see that he has stitches on his his chest from the right shoulder done to around the end of his ribs on the left side, from the middle of that stitch line is another that goes from there straight up and the sternum, in the middle it goes down and to the to the hip. Now these are not the only things they see they also sees tattoos. There is one on the left side of his chest with the Unknown Marine quote, on his right arm is a Red Rose that has a stem that transforms into the stereotypical sailor Anchor and it has the Navy on the top prongs he also has on his left arm the Hospital Corpsman Rating insignia. Now Ducky being the doctor sees these and knows that he should still have them wrapped. He decides to speak up knowing that Dean should know to have it wrapped.

"Might I ask why you don't have your wounds wrapped Corpsman?" Hearing this Bishop turns and glares at Dean.

"Well it's because it makes it so much hotter with all that on." Bishop keeps glaring at him and he just ducks his. Gibbs upon hearing this decides to have bishop take him home and remedy this problem.

"Bishop Dean here to your apartment and fix that problem."

"I will do that gladly Gibbs." She says while glaring daggers at Dean.

"Well it was nice meeting you all. I hope you will attend my funeral." Dean tells everyone while putting his clothes back on before following Ellie back to the elevator. Once they are in the elevator Ellie starts yelling him.

"You are a corpsman how is it that you are stupid enough to not protect those stitches."

"Well Ells it's because it is really hard to do with one person. And trust me I tried but gave up."

"Fine. How did you get here anyways."

"I took a taxi from the hotel. How about we stop and get some lunch."

"Nice try Deanie. We can get some lunch after we get your stuff and wrap those stitches." Dean just nods his head. The hotel he stayed at was just any normal Holiday Inn. They decided to wrap his torso there before stopping to get some food at the Diner, and let's just say Dean can out eat Ellie, Which even in the Bishop family is an accomplishment. After they eat they head for Ellie's apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reach her apartment Dean is glad to see she still has the same kind of style she has always had. Her apartment is small only two bedrooms, but she uses guest room as an office also. The main living room is about 13' by 13. The and dining area are, well a counter between the living room and kitchen that has a step up for the eating area, and in the lower part, the sink, to the right and underneath is the dishwasher. The stove is in the center of the cabinets on the next wall, the corner is about 2' away from the dishwasher area and about 2½' from the stove, the stove also has a oven in it. The fridge is on the next wall, corner being the same distance as the other corner on the stove wall, the corner is about 3½' from the fridge, the fridge is a french door fridge. The areas in between appliances are cabinets and counters and above the areas, except for the stove, sink, and fridge, are all cabinets. The three bar stools are LexMod Procure Wood bar stools. The bar is granite like the rest of the counters. The couch in the living room is a Caramel colored sectional that faces to the right, with the small end facing out a window and the larger facing the wall that has the Manchester 3-shelf open Tv stand. All that is housed in it is a cable box, DVD player, blu-ray player, dvd's, and blu-rays. Instead of an ottoman that came with the sectional she has a Channing Coffee table made out of wood and galvanized metal.

"Nice place you have here Ells." Dean comments about the place while looking around and noticing the hallway that leads to the bathroom and bedrooms. Now the master has it's own bathroom while there is a second bathroom for guest. The flooring in the entire place is Jasper Engineered Hardwood Handscraped collection Hickory Charlotte.

"That means alot coming from you. Thanks Deanie."

"Why does that mean a lot coming from me?"

"Well considering you sent me pictures of the places you renovated why out in Cali."

"Point taken. I guess it helps that is what my dad did. I also see a lot of potential in some places." He says while exiting the guest bath.

"Like where. I did show the landlord the pictures you sent me and he said that if you were ever here you could renovate it as you like, but tell him first." And after a few seconds adds. "And you have properly healed." With a pointed look at him.

"Well okay then. And I'm talking about doing a backsplash in the kitchen and redoing the bathrooms."

"Why both bathrooms?"  
"Why both bathrooms? Because if yours is anything like this one it would need it." Ellie just nods.

"Alright tomorrow you can plan what to do and then get together with the landlord and start to price supplies."

"Ma'am Yes Ma'am." Dean says while snapping to attention and saluting her.

"Stop that." She starts to walk towards her room before turning and saying.

"I hope you can still cook like you used, because I'm looking forward to that." Dean just chuckles.

"Yes Ells my cooking is still pretty good. Some would even say excellent." Now it's Ellie's turn to laugh. After that they start to move Dean's thing's into the spare bedroom. The bed is just a full sized bed with a Woodhaven Averny Panel bed with a some white bedding and such as on it. The closet is a simple one about 5 feet wide with sliding doors. There is a South Shore Holland 6-drawer dresser at the foot of the bed with an industrial single light retro rust finished pipe. Dean approves of the room he will be staying in. There is a knock at the front door and when Ellie opens it she is surprised to see who it is.

"What are you doing here Jake. Go away." Upon hearing this Dean heads towards the front door also.

"Hello there Jake, it's been awhile." Jake thinking that Dean was helping him took a step in but a hand was placed on his chest. The hand was Dean's. Ellie looks at Dean and sees the look in his eyes and decides to walk into the kitchen and make some coffee with her Keurig, while Dean and Jake step in the hall. She gets a call from McGee and she gets a strange feeling of happiness and sadness knowing that McGee was going to propose to Delhia, but decides to answer it anyways.  
"Hey McGee how'd it go with the proposal.

'Delhia said no. She then broke up with me.'

"Oh my god. Did she tell you why she broke up with you?"

'She said she didn't want to get married. Said it was to much of a commitment.'

"That just means she wasn't the right one for you. How about you come over here and talk about it?"

'It wouldn't feel right talking about it with you after such a short time.' Right then Dean walks back into the apartment.

"Well how about you talk about it with Dean then?" Ellie suggest.

'I guess so. It's better than my other plan.'

"Which was what?"

'Go to Gibbs's and wallow and help build the boat.'

"Yes it is. I'll even make Dean cook us something."

'Alright I guess I'll see you guys at 6 then?' Ellie looks at her watch and sees that it is 2.

"That is perfect. See you then."

'Thanks Ellie.'

"You're welcome Tim." With that she hangs up and turns to Dean.

"You are cooking get a recipe and we are going grocery shopping." Dean thinks a minute before nodding that he is ready to go.

"Oh and what did you and Jake talk about?" She asks as they leave the apartment.

"How about we talk about it in the Truck?"

"Alrighty then."

In the Pickup

"So what did you two talk abou?" Ellie asks again.

"We talked about guy stuff." She gives him a glare.

"We talked about him never going to the apartment ever again."

"Gibbs already threatened him and apparently that didn't work."

"I told him I would beat the shit out of him and make sure he was still alive to a point." Ellie just nods as they drive and make it to the grocery store.

"Oh yeah what are you making for supper?"

"General Tsao chicken, honey walnut shrimp, and chow mein. Oh and do you know anywhere I can get a couple of woks."

"Um okay how about we get the woks now and then ingredients."

"Okay."

Hour and half later

"I never want to go shopping like that ever again." Ellie says.

"Well the woks are what made it the worst."

"I know." Ellie looks at her watch.

"Wow it is almost four need help with this?"

"Yes. Can you get all the stuff out and just follow the recipe." Ellie nods her head and gets to work as Dean does the same.

5:45

McGee had arrived a little early and was walking towards Ellie's door with a six pack of Shiner Bock, which was really hard to find in DC, bottle of Jack Daniels, and Jim Bean (I would like to point out that Shiner Bock is a major brand of beer in Texas where I'm from and as such do not know how hard it is to find elsewhere. Also the Jack Daniels is a Whiskey and Jim Bean is Bourbon both are cheap and I don't know if those of you out of country that don't know what it is.) He had gotten a text from Dean asking him to get them saying all Ellie had was wine and how he doesn't really do the wine thing. He had reached the door and heard the song "Slippin into Darkness" then.

"DEAN THAT IS GOING TO CATCH MY APARTMENT ON FIRE." McGee knowing what he was making just knocked on the door and then heard someone hurrying to the door and it being thrown open by Ellie. Ellie was wearing what she had worn to work, a pair of ZCO frayed ankle womens skinny jeans, a Krochet kids maya womens shirt, with a pair of REPORT Clementyne womens booties that has fringe, she also had an apron on it also appears like there was flour involved in the cooking process considering that there is some on the apron and her. She had decided to put her blonde hair up into a messy bun. For some reason this made McGee's heart race.

"Oh hey McGee you're early, but that's okay. What do you have there." Ellie then looks at the bottles a little closer before looking at Dean.

"Dean did you tell McGee to get alcohol?"

"Yes I did. I'm guessing he got it to."

"That he did. I told you I have wine."

"And I told you I don't like wine. Are you not going to let him in?"

"Oh Sorry McGee please do come in and have a seat I'll put those things in the fridge to keep them chilled." When McGee walks into the apartment he sees Dean in the kitchen with an apron on also and cooking with two different woks on the gas burners.

"What's for supper Dean?"

"I'm making General Tsao's chicken, Honey Walnut shrimp, and Chow Mein."

"Sounds good. Need help with anything?"

"Yeah can you get me a Shiner." McGee walks towards the fridge but Ellie had beat him to it and had two more.

"Ellie you drink beer?" McGee questions her.

"Weeellll I won't say when my first drink was, but it was a Shiner. It has to do with the fact I was with Dean's family in Texas."

"And McGee I grew up in Texas." Dean tells him.

"What part of Texas?"

"I grew up in Weatherford it's about an hour out of Fort Worth."

45 minutes later

The dishes had been put up and Dean was drinking the Jack, Tim the Jim, and Ellie is having some Pinot Noir, these are what they were drinking during supper.

"So how did you guys like the food?" Dean asks Ellie and Tim.

"It was amazing. Where did you learn to cook like that?" Tim asks.

"I just always liked to cook that kind of style. Fast paced and easy." They making small talk until the question came up.

"So Tim do you want to talk about what happened today?" Dean asks testing the water basically. McGee looks a little sad at this but agrees.

"I proposed and she said that she doesn't want to get married. Simple as that."

"That's all nothing like 'I'm not the marrying type' or along that line?"

"Your hit the nail head with that line." McGee comments.

"That is such a bad line." Ellie comments. Both guys look at her to continue with the explanation.

"Well most people who say that want a stable relationship, but don't want the commitment it takes to be with one person for the rest of their lives. That is what Jake said before I convinced him." Ellie looks into her wine glass saddly. Now ellie is sitting in the middle while McGee is on the left side of the couch Dean is on the right. Ellie looks at Dean's Old Fashioned glass with Jack and ice in it before grabbing it and finishing it.

"Do you want me to pour you a glass?"

"No Deanie as we both know me and Jack here do not mix well."

"I'm still remember the Jose Cuervo night." When Dean says that he shivers.

"Wait so you have seen Ellie drunk?" McGee asks him.

"Yeah I'm kinda the reason she got drunk."

"But you also made sure I didn't leave the house or get taken advantage of."

"True Ells very true. I'm just glad your mom didn't find out because we would have been dead in a heartbeat. I would have died twice actually."

"What do you mean by died twice?" McGee asks.

"My mom would have killed me also." Dean tells him. McGee just nods in understanding.

"Well guys I had a lot of fun but I need to head home."

"Well considering how little you had to drink I would say you are good to go." McGee then shakes hands with Dean before hugging Ellie goodbye. When McGee had left Dean turns towards Ellie and asks.

"How long have you liked McGee Ellie Skellie?"

"What! I am not in love or like my partner Dean." She then turns away with a huff.

"Ellie the only other person I have seen you act like that with was your ex." Ellie blushes hard as Dean says that. She hated that there was even a nanoscopic possibility that she likes Tim. She figured he doesn't want to be in a relationship right now or one for a long time either plus there is rule twelve. She would have to tell Dean about those besides she still doesn't know what he is going to do after his enlistment is up.

"I probably noticed I liked him about two weeks after me and Jake broke up." Dean jumps immediately after hearing this.

"Ooooo Ells moves on quick." Ellie can't help but chuckle as Dean has always been like this and when she needed both someone to listen and give relationship advice she would turn to either her mom or Dean. She always preferred Dean because he would not lie to her and give straightforward advice.

"What should I do Dean. Now that he isn't in a relationship with anyone I feel like I should just tell him, but our boss has a set of unofficial NCIS rules and rule twelve is never date a co worker."

"I'm going to guess that that rule is based off of personal experience he had." Ellie nods her head. "Well then if McGee likes you and is willing to break it I say you guys break the rule." Ellie is shocked and is about to say something, but Dean stops her in her tracks.

"Ellie that was based on his experience not anybody else's so why should he dictate who you date. Besides if it were not, key phrase here were not, to work he could say I told you so and if it does work out he can add a some cases may vary to it." Ellie then opens her mouth to say something against it but immediately closes it because he is right.

"Okay you have a point and now it's your turn. Tell me this what are your plans to do after your enlistment is up."

"Well I'm going to become an NCIS agent. In fact I'm going to be going through the academy."

"Why? You can get a paramedic's license and do that. Why go into a complete different field?"

"Why, that is because I'm sick of watching people die after I do all the stuff I do. I would rather deal with someone who has died." Ellie seems shocked but she can understand. That would be like them catching the bad guy and them, no matter what, always walking.

"I guess that makes a lot of senses Deanie. Well at least tomorrow is Saturday and we have the day off."

"Yeah I see what you mean. I'm not supposed to head in until Monday. I'm lucky."

"Yeah and the only way I work is if we get a case."

"Didn't you just jinx yourself and team to get a case tomorrow?" Dean asks her.

"We both know nothing will happen. Anyways I'm going to bed see you in the morning Deanie."

"Goodnight Ellie Skellie." Dean then takes the drink glass to the kitchen and begins doing the dishes before heading to bed.

Saturday 9:30am

Dean is woken up by the smell of coffee and bacon. Deciding to go see what Ellie is making for breakfast. He has to put on his sleep shirt. His sleep clothes are a gray colored light sweats and a baseball t-shirt with black sleeves and a gray body.

"Good morning Ells what is on the menu." Ellie is wearing a pair of pink nike women's running shorts and an Oklahoma State University hoodie.

"Eggs, bacon, pancakes, and coffee. Do you still take coffee the same way."

"Black, nothing in it." Ellie looks shocked.

"Remember I have only been with Marines really." She thinks about Gibbs and just nods her head in understanding and hands him a mug of coffee. The plates and stuff like that are just plain white stuff. They are in the middle of eating and watching the news and Ellie's phone goes off.

"Special Agent Bishop. Okay I'll be there in a few." She hangs up and looks at Dean.

"We got a body in Annapolis so I will be seeing you later."

"See I told you last night you were jinxing yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

Dean decided to finish eating and while Ellie is in the shower and remembers the night before. Really the moment when Jake decided to show up.

"I just want to talk to Ellie."

"What would you like to talk about."

"I want to give it another go."

"That is not happening Jake you already hurt her."

"And what is it to you, you one night stand."

"What it is is that I'm her cousin and I promise you if you try and do anything to Ellie I will personally hunt you down and not kill you."

"Oh and what are you going to do?" Jake says with a smirk knowing that he is a Federal Agent that most wouldn't do anything to him.

"I'll make you suffer for months, not necessarily from physically but psychologically."

"Are you threatening a Federal Agent?" He says with a smirk. Dean decides to wipe that smirk off his face.

"No I'm making you a promise and you being a Federal agent won't stop me just give me more jail time if you make me keep it." That has Jake terrified.

Back with the morning dishes.

Dean is smiling when he hears Ellie walk back into the kitchen area. Ellie then hurries up to eat the rest of her food and notices that Dean is already done.

"Okay I took like a 15 minute shower how are you done already."

"You learn to eat quick when deployed and out trekking." Ellie nods her head in understanding. Today she is wearing Full tilt lace up ankle leggings, a Full Tilt cross front tee, and a pair of classic, black and white Converse Chuck Taylor All Star Hi shoes.

"What are your plans for the day Dean?" Ellie asks him.

"Probably just do the laundry I have. Then do some other stuff." After he says this Ellie remembers that she has her own laundry to do. Dean sees a look on her face as he turns to her.

"Hey I'll do all of the laundry Ells, and before you protest it's not like I have anything better to do today." Ellie just nods her head in understanding. The washer and dryer are both across the door threshold in the kitchen area. She then heads back into her room and grabs her laundry hamper and brings it out.

"Thanks Dean you are a lifesaver."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just go get the bad guy."

"I will do that."

"Hey Ells before you leave here." Dean says handing her a one of those disposable cups of coffee.

"Thanks Deanie."

"No problem Ells. Now go get the bad guys." Ellie just nods her head yes.

Annapolis

Ellie had just arrived on scene and sees that both McGee and Gibbs are already on scene.

"I know, I know I'm late and it's because I wasn't expecting there to be a case today." Ellie says.

"Well neither did we and we always get a case when we least expect it." McGee tells her. Not wanting to further McGee's superstition on the subject of cases and saying certain things.

"All that matters is that you are here before Ducky does." Right as Gibbs says this Ducky and Palmer show up. The scene is in the middle of Truxtun Park.

"The person this park is named after, Truxtun Beale, got in a fist fight with the Former Secretary of the Navy Meyer." Ducky says to everyone.

"Hey Duck how about we talk about this dead sailor."

"Well she has blunt force trauma to the head and body. The wounds point towards it being struck by a car." Right then a patrol officer walks up to Gibbs.

"Sir that would match with the call we got that led us here sir."

"Do you have the vehicle's license plate."

"We can do one better sir. We have the car and driver back at the station."

"McGee you're with me." McGee looks up from interviewing the witness.

"Where we going boss."

"To pick up the suspect and the car. Bishop help Ducky and Palmer and then head back to the office."

"Yes boss."

Back at NCIS office

Both Gibbs and McGee are already and within an hour and a half the case was over with the man, who had been drinking heavily the night before, was binging charged with involuntary manslaughter and the failure to render aid. Now the team was just doing the mandatory paperwork. Everyone is just typing away in silence until Ellie's phone rings.

"This is special agent Bishop." She listens for a few moments. "Yes please show them up." She then hangs up her phone.

"What was that about Bishop?" McGee asks.

"Apparently my mom and aunt are here."

"Your mom and Dean's mom?" McGee asks.

"That is correct McGee." Ellie says.

"Then why do you seem worried?" McGee asks as he walks towards her desk.

"They never leave area of our home states." Before McGee could say anything else the two women had arrived. Now Dean's mom looks nothing like him, she has blonde hair that is greying in the root's. Her face is small and has it's share of wrinkles. She has Brown eyes like Ellie's and her face is similar to Ellie's and her mom's.

"Ellie how are you?" Both women ask at the same time.

"I'm doing fine. What are you guys doing here?"

"Can we not come see both you and Dean?" Her mom asks. Ellie raises her eyebrow.

"We heard about how Dean was getting his second Medal of Honor and wanted to be there."

"Wait you mean you didn't know about him getting the Medal of Honor!?"

"He did not. But you know how he is, doesn't want to show off." Dean's mom says. Before Ellie can say anything else Gibbs ahums to get Ellie's attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, Aunt Amy this man here is my boss Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and my co-worker Special Agent Timothy McGee." She introduces the three and they shake hands. Right then Abby comes up to talk to Gibbs about the case, but stops and stares at the two new people in the Bullpen. She has deer in the headlight look. Ellie decides to introduce her.

"Mom, Aunt Amy this is our Forensic Scientist Abby Sciuto. Abby these are my Mom, Barbara, and Aunt Amy." Again they all shake hands.

"So where are you two staying." Ellie asks.

"We are staying at the Adams house hotel. Now where is Dean staying Ellie." Ellie's mom asks.

"Oh Dean is staying with me in my apartment."

"Oh okay. Do you know when he has to go back to California by the way?" Her Aunt asks her.

"Well considering he has been stationed here at Quantico." They both have shocked expressions.

"He didn't tell you guys about that either." Ellie then gets an annoyed look on her face.

"Well I have some paperwork to finish so I'll give you my address and Dean should be there doing laundry." Ellie proceeds to write down the address and hand it to her mom.

"I'll see you guys in a few." Her mom and Aunt then hug her and then are escorted down.

2 hours later

With the paperwork almost finished and it being around 6 in the evening McGee's cell rings. Looking down he sees that it is his sister Sarah.

"Hey Sarah what's up."

'Tim I know you and Deliah broke up and I'm guessing you don't have anyone to come to brunch with tomorrow.' McGee had totally forgotten about the family brunch tomorrow.

"Um no I'll see if Bishop or Abby would come. And actually I might need a third seat."

'What is the third seat for?'

"You will see if they agree. It's formal also right?"

'Yes Tim it is always formal. Anything else?'

"No bye Sarah see you tomorrow." McGee hangs up his phone and sees that Ellie is right in front of his desk.

'Why does she look so cute when she is curios. Wait where did that come from.'

"What are you supposed to ask me Tim?" Ellie asks.

"Oh if you would come with me to this brunch my family has every two weeks. If you don't want to come with me it's alright if you don't want to come with me." McGee says.

"Well where would this brunch be at the Beacon Bar and Grill. Oh and would Dean like to come also?"

"Um yeah sure I'll come and I'll see if Dean wants to go also. Oh and what time is it at?"

"Oh it's at 10:30. I would like to add it's semi formal so be prepared for that." McGee adds on.

"Alright we will see you tomorrow. Oh and at what time is it at." Ellie then proceeds to walk to the elevator and looks back at the Bullpen before entering the elevator and doing a little giddy happy jump.

At Ellie's apartment

Both Mom's have already left the apartment for the Adam's house.

"Dean we have been invited to a brunch with the McGee's. I was supposed to see if you would like to come." Dean sits there and thinks for a moment then replies.

"I guess I'll come along."

"By the way Dean it's Semi-formal so you should get something out."

"I already have something to wear. It's called my dress uniform."

"Well can you help me then." Ellie asks sheepishly. They spend about thirty minutes until they pull out a Ballerina Dreams dress that is a blush color.

"Okay we need to pick a matching coat for it."

"How about this one Ells." It is a Fight for love jacket in khaki.

"Now it is time to accessorize with everything." They pick out a pair of Tempting Trails Booties in taupe, and the jewellery involved with the outfit are right on target earrings in gold, oceanic treasures necklace in green, can't let go bracelet in green, and seaside stretch bracelet in mint. To complete the look she has a around town purse in mint.

"Now that that is done your out Dean."

"I'm just going to wear my dress uniform."

"No you are not going to wear that thing with the cape thingy in the back."

"Um you do realize that that uniform is for the three below me, mine is that suit looking one."

"Oh then it's okay then."

"You don't want me to ruin your first date with McGee do you." Ellie gets very flustered before replying.

"No and it is not a date. You and his family are going to be there."

"I know sweetie, but at least the introduction's to the family will be out of the way." Dean says while giving Ellie a reassuring hug.

"It has been so long since my last date,... since my last relationship and we all know how that went. Maybe I should just not even try." Dean stops the hug and turns Ellie to face him.

"Now don't ever say that you are perfect for a relationship. Just because the last one didn't work is the other parties fault. I mean he didn't even try to fix it until after the fact and to me that signals a man who is weak and McGee doesn't seem like that. He seems like the man that will do anything and everything in his power to protect you and make you happy." Ellie looks at Dean before giving him a very big hug.

"Thanks Dean I needed that and you are right Tim is a good man and would never hurt me like that." She looks up and sees Dean's face and the pain. Suddenly she remembers the stitches he has. Fearing she may have popped the stitches she gives him a look to take his shirt off, which he does. Upon doing so they both see that in his abdomen region there is some blood coming from where the stitches were.

"I am not going to a hospital. I have some suters in my go bag go grab them and stitch me up." Dean says.

"How about I call Ducky and have him do it?" Ellie suggests.

"Sounds good to me. Just as long as he doesn't want to do it on the slab." He says with a chuckle. Ellie just rolls her eyes. Within 30 minutes Ducky was at Ellie's apartment with a medical bag.

"Ah Eleanor what a wonderful little apartment you have here. You know I'm looking to move closer to work I must talk with you about this area later."

"Okay Ducky but can we take care of Dean first."

"Oh yes where is he?"

"Follow me into my room. I haven't let him move from there. Oh and he had me get his go bag that has his med-kit." Ellie adds on.

"I'm guessing it's the one he uses as a Navy Corpsman."

"That would be correct Ducky." Ducky appears a little happy about this.

"I'm guessing that's a good thing?"

"Yes it is my dear Eleanor. Yes it is."

After around 45 minutes Dean was all stitched up and wrapped up and Ducky was heading back home.

"Well seeing as it's now late and it's been a long day I say we watch a movie or something?" Dean asks her.

"I Don't see why not. How about you pick the movie Deanie." Dean walks up to the dvd's and looks at what Ellie has. Dean pulls out the movie "Ladder 49" then loads into the DvD into the player, he then turns the TV onto the proper channel. Afterwards he goes into his room and changes into his usual pajamas. After he does that both Ellie and him exit their rooms at the same time and proceed to the couch, at which time Ellie sees what movie is playing.

"Ladder 49. Really of all movies that one."

"Yes and I know it's sad and all but it's really good."

"Fine."

2 hours later

The movie had finished and Ellie is crying her eyes out and Dean is teary eyed also. Right after the end scene Dean's phone goes off and he sees that it is McGee.

"Hey McGee what's up?"

'Can you come help me pick out an outfit for tomorrow. I really want to get closer to Ellie.'

"Wow that was quick, but yeah sure. If I can stay the night."

'Yeah sure. Oh and thanks. I'll just text you the address.'

"Alright. Bye." Dean then hangs up and Ellie is immediately staring him down.

"Can I help you Ellie?" Dean asks as he backs away from her with a confused look on his face.

"What did McGee want?" Dean proceeds to get up and walk towards his room.

"He just wants some help with moving a few of Deliah bigger things so she can pick them up tomorrow while we are at brunch." Ellie seems to debate if what he said was true and finally decides that he is telling the truth.  
"And you are just going to spend the night there?"

"Yes Mom I am. So there is no reason to worry." Ellie just sticks her tongue out at him, to which he does the same before finishing the redressing into a pair of worn 501 Levi jeans with a tan two ring belt and a blue T-shirt with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles doing a group pose outside the entrance of the sewers. And a pair of tan Leather Chuck Taylor Hi-tops. In his bag he has his pajamas and his travel bag and then a separate bag that has his dress uniform.

"Well I will see you in the morning and don't forget the hair style we choose, and a light amount of makeup." He adds.

"I know. Now go get in the cab." Ellie says as she slams the door in his face.

At McGee's apartment

"Okay so we have the outfit picked out right? I ask this because it is now 2:30 in the morning and we have run out alcohol." Dean says.

"Yes we have. I'm going to bed you said you are taking the couch."

"Yes McGee and see you in the morning." Dean says.

The next morning at 9:00 AM

Both McGee and Dean have gotten dressed and are Ready to go. McGee's outfit consist of a pair of Van Heusen Black label Dress pants, Van Heusen Men's long sleeve Herring Herringbone pattern dress shirt in grey, a Solid Flex Tie in Blush Pink, a Kenneth Cole Reaction Light grey micro dot contrast trim two button notch lapel jacket, he has a West side Bonded Leather belt, a Men's calvin Klien 'Brodic' plain toe derby shoes, and a Nixon Corporal SS watch with a gold face and a black casing along with a black metal band.

Dean is wearing his Dress Uniform with a Timex Expedition watch that has a black casing and a brown leather band. They both walk to McGee's car and get into it before heading to the restaurant. Meanwhile Ellie is also getting into her truck, her hair is down in loose curls to her mid back area. She did her make-up with light amount of powder and some light amount of eyeliner and mascara, light blush and contour and a light amount of light pink blush lipstick.


	4. Chapter 4

Ellie arrived at the same time as Sarah and Penny.

"Well hello there Ellie. How have you been dear?" Penny asks her as she hugs her. Penny is wearing the outfit she wore the first time we see her. Now Sarah is wearing a Never too busy ¾ sleeve dress that is nude colored with some black flowery designs with The Rocker Jacket in camel over it she has on a pair of Bold as Love booties that are tan. As accessories she has a Hot and Heavy necklace in gold, Luck is on my side earrings in gold, a Feminine Vintage Bracelet set in purple, and to top it off a Pretty in Patent Purse that is black with a Black strap that has a Gold chain connecting the purse to the strap. About five minutes later of small talk between the women in the waiting area the two men arrive and all three women see that McGee is somewhat matching Ellie. Said two people turn and look at Dean in a 'You matched me to the other.' All Dean does is shrugs it off. Penny is the first one to walk up and introduce herself.

"Hello I am Penelope Langston. I am Tim and Sarah's Grandmother. Oh and please call me Penny Chief." Dean has already removed his cover (For those who don't know a cover is what a hat is called in the military.)

"Well hello there Penny I am Chief Petty Officer Dean Bishop and Ellie here is my cousin and that is about all I have."

"Not what Tim says Doc." Penny says winking.

"So I have a few pretty medals. It doesn't mean much. No I will not recite them all." Sarah then walks up to him and sticks her hand out.

"Hello I am Tim's younger sister Sarah." Dean shakes her hand and introduces himself. The waiter comes up and takes them to the table. The table is to seat eight people and it is Ellie, then Dean, then Tim, then Sarah, and finally Penny.

"Hello my name is Taylor and I will be your server. What drinks can I get you to start with." Penny is the first to order.

"I will be having a Mimosa." Then it's Tim.

"I will be having coffee." Followed by Sarah.

"I will have the strawberry lemon basil mimosa." Next is Ellie.

"I will have the Blushing Mimosa." Finally it's Dean.

"I'll have an Old fashioned Cocktail please. Oh and have them use Jack's Sinatra Select if possible."

"And if we don't have that?"

"Either Gentleman's Jack or Makers Mark."

"Okay I will see what we can do."

"What is an Old Fashioned Cocktail?" Sarah asks after the waiter had left.

"Well I can tell you the recipe." Dean replies to her.

"Yes please tell me."

"Okay the recipe is pretty simple. Dissolve a small lump of sugar with a little water, then add two dashes Angostura bitters, add a small piece of ice, a piece of lemon peel, one jigger of whiskey, then you it with a bar spoon and serve it with the bar spoon."

"Oh okay." The waiter then arrives with their drinks.

"Okay here's the coffee," Handing it to Tim, "Here's the Mimosa" handing it to Penny, "Here is the Strawberry Lemon Basil Mimosa" handing it to Sarah, "Here is the Blushing Mimosa," Handing it to Ellie.

"And finally the Old Fashioned Cocktail with Jack's Sinatra Select. Are you ready to order yet." Everyone tells her yes.

"Okay what will you be having Ma'am?" She asks Penny.

"I will be having the fruit salad, breakfast potatoes, biscuits and ham gravy, and also Salmon Veracruz." Taylor then turns to Sarah

"I will be having the fruit salad, spinach and chicken tortilla soup, and Caribbean meatballs." Next up is Tim.

"I'll have the bagels and cream cheese, breakfast potatoes, sausage, blueberry Belgian waffle with regular syrup." Next is Ellie.

"I'll have the Tuscan kale and berry salad, bacon, Belgian waffle with pecan syrup, and fruit salad." And finally it's Dean's turn to order.

"I'll be having the Denver omelet, Caribbean meatballs, breakfast potatoes, sausage, bagels and cream cheese, and the fruit salad."

"Okay I will have all of this out in a few minutes."

The group then starts to make more small talk. The small talk is just general things until Sarah says.

"So Tim you moved on quickly from Deliah." Everyone gives her a look. Dean is the first one to brush it off. Mostly because he saw the food coming.

"I'm guessing you will want to continue this conversation, but the food is here." Dean looked at Penny and they both silently agree that this situation would need some careful defusing. After Taylor hands everyone their food she goes and gets them refills, Dean also asks for a cup of coffee. They start to eat and the previous conversation comes up again.

"So Tim about what we were…"

"No." Dean says outloud. This earns him looks from everyone.

"I agree with the Chief Sarah. We will not discuss this here." Penny tells her. With that they eat and have talks about work and such, but every time someone tried to talk about Dean's job he just deflected it. When they were almost through the brunch Dean gets a call on his cell.

"I'm sorry but I have to take this call." He gets up and heads towards the restroom. Soon after Tim gets a call on his phone and heads over there to.

"I wonder who called Tim?" Sarah questions out loud.

"I'm curious who called Dean?" Ellie questions also. Penny just nods her head agreeing with both girls. Little did the woman know that both got called for the same thing.

With Dean and Tim

Tim had just walked over to where Dean is.

"I see you got the call also." Dean says.

"Yup let's get going then."

"I feel like we should tell the girls we are leaving, but we can't. I will leave a note on Ell's truck." Dean then sees their waitress. "Excuse me Miss can we get the bill."

"Yes I'll take it to your table."

"No, can you bring it to us?" Tim asks her.

"Um sure. Might I ask why?"

"No. And I don't me to be rude." Dean tells her. She nods her head. After she got the bill she hands it to them.

"Alright we split the bill half and half." Dean suggests to which Tim nods his head yes. They both pull out an equal amount and hand it to her. They both then head out the door. They reach the parking lot and Dean had remembered to grab his cover. Dean gets some paper from Tim and writes out a note to Ellie. He then puts it under the windshield wiper.

"Alright let's head out McGee." Tim nods his head in understanding.

Back in the restaurant

"I'm going to go and try to find the boys." Ellie says, but at that moment the waitress comes over.

"Alright the two gentlemen that were with you have paid the bill." And all three women replied at the same time.

"Where did they go?"

"They didn't say they just paid and left." She turns to leave but remembers something. "Oh and apparently they left a note on Ellie's windshield." The women look at each other before heading outside and to Ellie's car.

"Here's the note." Ellie says.

"What does it say?" Both Penny and Sarah ask.

"Hey Ells me and McGee got called in for work. It appears that the SECNAV wanted us personally for some job. Don't go asking anybody about it. Sincerely Dean." As Ellie finishes the note she sees the looks she gets from the other two.

"What does that mean?" Sarah asks.

"I don't know but I think I might know someone who might." Ellie replies as she pulls out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey Boss do you know anything about SECNAV needing McGee… No okay thanks… Um I guess so. See you at the office." With that she hangs up her phone.

"Who were you talking to Ellie?" Sarah asks.

"I know who. Leroy Jethro Gibbs isn't it."

"It was Penny. Now you two should head back home, I'm going to the office to see what this thing is about."

"We are coming with you." Penny says with defiance.

"Alright I know better than to argue with you. We can take my truck since it will be easier to get through the gates." The other two women just nod their heads in agreement.

With Dean and Tim at NCIS HQ

"What in the world could this be about?" McGee asks out loud.

"I have no clue. It can't be to bad though." As the two head up to MTAC they hear the elevator ding and see Gibbs step out.

"McGee we need to get in now." Dean says as McGee does the Iris scan and heads in with Dean. Inside MTAC they see that there are two other guys in there along with SECNAV and Director Leon.

"Hello Special Agent McGee, Chief Petty Officer Bishop glad you can join us. Now that we have all four of you I believe it's time for some introductions. These two Marines here are Captain Michael Murray and First Sergeant Sean Weatherly. In that sense these are NCIS special Agent Timothy McGee and Chief Petty Officer Dean Bishop." All four of the men shake hands. At that moment the MTAC alarms went off.

"Ma'am Special Agent Gibbs is trying to get in." One of the MTAC techs says to SECNAV. Now Captain Murray is medium build and kinda looks like a young Harrison Ford while First Sergeant Weatherly looks like a young Mark Hamill.

"So you are a SEAL or something Chief."

"Nope I am a Corpsman who served with MARSOC unit." This gets the two Marines attention.

"You were with MARSOC?" McGee asks.

"Yes I was with MARSOC for all of the deployments I went on." Right then SECNAV comes back in with not only Gibbs but also Ellie. Dean leans over and whispers to McGee.

"We are so screwed now McGee."

"Why is that Dean." Before he can reply Ellie yells at the two.

"JUST WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TWO THINKING EXACTLY!" Everyone in the room recoils at this.

"Well I didn't think you would be allowed in after learning that this is top secret." Dean replies after recovering.

"Well you could have told us about it instead we had to drive here and meet Gibbs."

"Wait let me guess you brought Sarah and Penny with you." McGee says.

"Yes. They wanted to come along so I brought them."

"I don't want to be rude but can we move to the briefing. Oh and by the way Ellie I like your outfit." SECNAV says and Ellie just nods her head in understanding.

"Okay you four men I brought in we have a mission of utmost importance." All the men nod their heads.

"You will be going after a bomb maker. The reason why I am coming to you men and not using SEAL's is because we do not want this getting out and we thought that you four men would be perfect for the job. Do i have any objections?" She asks the men. No one objects.

"Okay the leader will be captain Murray, First Sergeant Weatherly will be the sniper, Chief Petty Officer Bishop will be the medic, and Special Agent McGee will be in charge of documentation and investigation. You will have constant contact with you back stateside from MTAC." They all nod their heads.

"Okay you will now go and pick out your loadout." The men leave and head down to the armory to pick out their loadout.

Now all of them are using Heliken-Tex MARPAT desert pants and combat shirt combo with a MOLLE plate carrier vest with a Condor recon chest rig and also Ops core Sentry Xd mid cut helmet with both Mofo visor and mandible and all of these are in Flat Dark Earth. They also have a pair of 5.11 Skyweight Rapiddry boots in Dark Oyote and also a Helikon-Tex Shemagh in the same color they also are wearing Mechanix M-Pact three in coyote tan. They are also using 3M Peltor comTac III advanced combat helmet coms. They also are given the same blades a KA-Bar Becker Tool and a KA-Bar full size Black serrated edge knife. They also have Condor MOLLE Venture pack in tan, a Special operations tactical softshell jacket in coyote tan, Condor tactical belt with pistol mag pouches, a MOLLE tactical trauma kit, a BlackHawk serpa level 2 tactical holster thigh rig in coyote in both left handed version and right handed, they are also given a Condor MOLLE deluxe hydration carrier and bladder in tan, and also a Blackhawk roll-up MOLLE dump pouch in coyote tan. Now they are all using a SIG Sauer P227 in .45 ACP in flat dark earth. Now both McGee and Murray are using HK MR556A1 rifles that fires a 5.56x45mm NATO rounds with a ACOG scope and a foregrip and flashlight combo and a laser sight also. Now Dean is using a FN Scar H CQC firing a 7.62x51mm NATO round and he has a Hybrid red dot sight and a the same foregrip and laser sight. Now Weatherly is a Scout Sniper and he is using a CheyTac M2000 Intervention firing the .408 CheyTac with 419 grain bullet in flat dark earth. Now all weapons are in flat dark earth.

"Now that you guys have all of your gear it is time for you to leave for the transport to Afghanistan. From there you will be heading to a area on the Afghanistan-Pakistan border." SECNAV informs them. Now the three in the military look at each other knowing what this means. Dean decides to speak up.

"This man we are after is a few is in Pakistan and that is why you picked a four man team and not a big tactical group."

"That is exactly why Chief Petty Officer. You will have to use utmost secrecy. Am I understood." They all nod their heads and salute her before leaving. Ellie then turns to SECNAV and asks.

"Is this the only way we can do this?"

"It is the only way we can get a confirmed kill on this guy. He has taken to many of our guys lives for probable kill a drone provides. Ellie I promise your cousin will be fine and McGee will also be fine." She tells her with a wink.

"Why would you say that Ma'am."

"I know you like him so I know he is the one you are truly worried about. I actually have a question for you though."

"What is it Ma'am?"

"Will you run the MTAC side of things. I will be watching this from the President's area and it will be routed through MTAC first."

"I… I. This is an honor and I will gladly do it."

"Thank you Ellie."


End file.
